Intentionally Unintentional
by RavensCantDie
Summary: There's a difference between being clean and polished. Being clean is best described as being pure, angelic. However, being polished is when you must keep wiping away the dirt that continues to resurface. Throw vampiric souls into the mix, and you got yourself tyranny no matter how angelically polished you seem to facade. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No prologue. I would like for this to be the first chapter.

I have made plenty of revisions to follow the second chapter. For those of you who have read this before, I'd advise you to read this again. Different characters, different pairings...yeah. Sorry, it just seemed weird to write a MattxNear fic. It was a cute idea at the time (like, 4 years ago when I wrote the original), but now it just seems odd. So all-in-all, there are some changes.

Try to enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A fit of laughter erupts from a dark alleyway.

Pattering footsteps and dragging weight crush the gravel and splash in puddles.

Hushed chit-chat fills the stale, rainy air, along with the rustles of small hands dragging a dead body.

"I'm starving Beyond. Are you sure we aren't lost?" Near mumbles he struggles to take hold of their deceased prey. He was so weak, so hungry.

His white pants and button-up shirt were splattered with crimson from the corpse, along with his un-pigmented rain boots that matched his long, curly white hair. His gray eyes were usually filled with boredom and un-amusement, however, now they were filled with alertness and high adrenaline; shining the irises a bright shade of blue.

As it does to any vampire- in other colors evidently.

The essence of death, power, violence and (not to mention) blood, will have a vampire switching from a peaceful being to a blood thirsty animal. The shifting colors are just a warning that they are not stable, they are not sane, and they are very dangerous.

But any who.

Near was a baby doll looking boy. Only 18 years old.

He had an innocent face, innocent mind, innocent soul. He was prized by his pack, and envied by others.

He didn't know why, however, but he seemed to come to the conclusion that he was just different than others.

He was honorable, kind-hearted, and an intelligent soft spoken angel. These characteristics were very hard to come by.

He was also a wonderful contrast from his angry friend.

"Near needs to shut the hell up." Beyond mocks in a high-pitched voice, making the porcelain doll purse his lips shut.

Beyond was definitely different. His ruby red eyes shined with malicious intent, always giving underlying creatures the impression that he was in the mood to kill. (When reality, they would be splashed with green and purple if he was.) His attire always consisted of monotone shades, and his bold and blunt attitude had people jumping miles out of his way. He was feared by many vampires, but he was also a laughing stock by some too.

Beyond has broken every rule of the nightwalker's code, and that in itself makes him an absolute fool. He gets himself into situations that almost gets his pack and himself killed. Although he never fails to get out of the problem, he still threatens lives. Intentionally; just for the fun of it.

Overall, he was beyond systematic (no pun intended), and absolutely nothing could take that title away from him.

Near scoffs suddenly as the dead man lolled his head towards his direction. His tongue flopped out of his mouth and onto Near's hand, forcing him to drop his dinner to wipe off the offending saliva.

Beyond fell forward slightly, for the man's weight dragged him down, making him trip over his feet.

"Fuck!" He yelled before turning his attention to Near, whose now smoky colored irises were glazed over with enervation. "Grab a hold of the fucking meal and walk faster! I'm hungry, I'm weak, but I'm not being a bitch about it." He huffed and continued walking. "Besides, we wouldn't want the others finding out that we're out here this late, so we need to-"

But before Beyond could finish, two loud bangs could be heard somewhere above them. This startled Near immensely, as you could tell by his large eyes scanning the area frantically for whatever made the noises.

But Beyond, on the other hand, remained somewhat calm.

He dropped the man on the ground and kicked him aside, then sniffed the air a couple of times before setting his eyes on two looming figures above them, who stared down the hungry souls from the rooftop they were standing on.

They were outlined by the glowing moon that cascaded behind them, making them seem more ominous and threatening. Both of their eyes shined different colorations; one set a bright orange, and the other a glowing crimson. You could tell by their forms that they were lean and skinny, but in a very strong and dominating fashion.

_Ah man. The last thing we needed was_ _trouble. _Beyond thought in annoyance.

"You ladies need some help?" One of them suddenly coos in a smooth dreamlike fashion, causing the white angel to blush immensely.

"Well-" He stuttered, but was immediately cut off by his companion.

"Shut up Near." Beyond hisses before gesturing to their glowing irises. "Don't you see that their _not_ here to talk?"

Near nodded his small head in understanding, and watched as Beyond advanced towards the looming guys courageously.

"You have ten goddamn seconds to leave-" Beyond starts as his eyes began shifting from red to a bright mix of green and purple. "-before I rip both of your fucking throats out."

It was silent for a moment, but then the air abruptly erupted in fits of laughter and howling.

"Awe. Isn't someone being an overprotective bitch?" The other male laughs meekly. "You're the idiot who decides to drag a bleeding carcass out in the open, knowing that this is the time we ALL find things to feed on." You could hear the sickly venom laced in this man's words as he began speaking in a deriding tone. "But coming from a crazyfuck like you Beyond, I could see this happening quite a lot."

Beyond growled lividly, his short fangs setting into their long and protruding form as he starts climbing the building that held the two grinning figures.

"How about you come say that to my FUCKING FACE!" He screeches, his stony grey face growing hot with anger.

The two males turned to give each other a broad smirk before vanishing into thin air, much to Near and Beyond's surprise. The multicolored vampire drops from the wall and secretly takes a couple of steps out of the alleyway, while his porcelain friend stayed put.

_These guys have that power?_ Near thinks to himself as he scans his surroundings very carefully, knowing that those guys could pop out of anywhe-

"BOO!" A redheaded figure screams in Near's face, causing the lithe boy to fall flat on his rump with his heart stricken in surprise.

The man laughs even louder at the boy's priceless reaction, and in moments his friend was right there next to him.

The one that scared poor Near had a wild set of deep, red hair that fell across his face; the mused strands matching his bright glowing eyes, and a pair of holographic goggles that were lazily hanging around his neck. Two silver piercings were hooked onto his lips, shining slightly as the moon's rays hit them. He wore a black jacket with black and white checkered jeans, along with black sneakers that were muddied slightly by the rain and dirt.

As for his friend, he simply wore a black t-shirt, red jeans and shiny black combat boots. A black and white rosary adorned his neck, and a silver piercing was set on his left eyebrow. His hair was a pure golden wash, and his eyes were the ones that glowed the intense sun kiss orange.

It was an odd sight though, the rosary. Vampires usually hold a grudge against God and refuse the thought of religion with the bat of their hand. Being a vampire is a malediction, and if God loved them so much then he wouldn't have let such a horrible curse inflict upon them. At least, that's what Near believes.

Mh. This man was definitely an odd one.

Near looked at the figures that came closer to his form, a scream stuck in his throat as the blonde crouched in front of him and tapped his petite nose.

"You really are an angel." He whispered, his mouth upturned into a wide set smile that showed off his long fangs. He looked as though he found something, like he finally got his hands on a lost token.

His eyes were so intense, Near thought, so mesmerizing.

And the man could say the same about Near's as well.

A deep blush was setting across his cheeks as he stared into the boy's eyes more thoroughly. The way his long lashes fluttered shyly when he blinked, and how big and round and clear his eyes seemed to get as he stared back into the eccentric man's own, made his heart leap a million miles. The man never looked away from Near, only subconsciously moving closer.

When this came to Near's mind, he swallowed thickly and tried desperately to scoot away.

His eyes scanned to find his partner...who wasn't around at all.

"B-Beyond?!" Near screamed hoarsely. "Help me!"

But no help did come.

"Awe." The man said as he shook himself out of his daze. He murmured in a sad tone as he caressed Near's cold cheeks . "Where's your little friend? Did he run off and leave you all by yourself?"

Near whimpered in response, his eyes welling up in tears as looked down at the ground and softly began to cry. The blonde's eyes widen slightly, and in a fluid motion he dropped the boy and stood up, trembling. The angel looked up with a raised eyebrow, and watched curiously as the blonde rubbed the back of his neck and nervously nibbled on his bottom lip. He looked anxious all of a sudden, but from what was the question.

"Um. H-He's beautiful, isn't he Matt?" The blonde said as to break away the tension. He brought his eyes back to Near's, his cheeks looking as though they were heating up in temperature. The redhead saw this out the corner of his eye, and instantly a shock of envy shot through his body.

With a husky growl, the ruby eyed male easily picked Near up by his arm and pulled his face close to him, crimson eyes examining into grey as if he was trying to look for something behind Near's irises.

"Eh, he's alright." The man said in a bored tone. "He's skinny and feeble. We couldn't play rough with him without, like, killing him."

He continued. "And his eyes are gargantuan! I don't want to see those things while I'm screwing him. They're terrifying!"

The trembling man didn't seem to be listening, for he never looked away from the angel. In fact, he was advancing to get him out of his friend's grip.

The redhead rolled his eyes and threw Near on his back carelessly, not wanting the blonde to dwell on the little runt any longer.

Near winced when he made contact with the ground. He was definitely going to have a massive bruise.

He lolled his head back and tried blinking away the pain, but a sudden glimpse of his companion caught him off guard. The man was creeping towards the conniving duo stealthily, and Near stayed quiet as to not mess with whatever plan Beyond had made.

A newfound anger shot through the blonde when he watched Near collide onto the concrete. He growled angrily and shoved his friend into the wall, his eyes shining irately.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled. "Why do you have to be such an ass?!"

The redhead looked very confused, an eyebrow quirking up at the blonde's seemingly overprotective behavior. "What the hell is wrong with **_you_**? He's just a- oh. Oh wait a _fucking_ second." Matt frowned and narrowed his eyes, then pointed over to Near with his middle finger. "Is _this_ the little freak you've been talking about? Is HE the reason why we've been following Beyond?!" He growled angrily and threw his hands up. "We wasted three days searching for this buy-eyed freak?!"

But before a now lividly embarrassed blonde could answer, he felt two strong hands grab him by the neck.

"What the-" But he was suddenly cut off by a knee to his spine. He was then slammed into the brick wall and thrown roughly against a garbage can.

He clutched his head and cried out in pain. Near looked at him with wide eyes, then up at the figure who did the act.

"Good job Beyond." Near said softly as he watched his partner punch the face of the redhead, making him scream in pain from the unanticipated action.

"ACK! Why you fucking-!" He started, but in seconds his own figure was thrown against the concrete by the psychotic vampire.

Beyond heaved in lungful's of air as his crazed eyes set back to their 'normal' red hues. Near cautiously stepped forward, knowing that Beyond was to pass out at any given moment from such a use of his already weak strength.

And he was right.

The black and gray clad figure dropped to the gravel with a loud thud.

With a shaky sigh, the small boy got up from the ground and (by using a great deal of brawn) motioned his hand in a 'come here' fashion. This brought Beyond and the dead man above ground, having them both float gracefully beside him. Being on the brink of starvation and using your abilities is a huge deal, a great example being Beyond. But in times like this, you had no choice.

As Near weakly floated his posse out of the alleyway and towards home (well, what he hopefully thought was the way home), a small rustle and a groan behind made him turn around frantically.

It was the orange-eyed man, or, now blue-eyed, and Near could see that he had a pretty big gash on the side of his head from his impact against the wall.

The man numbly made his way towards him, but Near hissed threateningly his way. The blonde held his hands up in defense.

"Your name." He asked softly as he stared into the grey eyes that had him blushing again. "I would just like your name."

The snowy vampire narrowed his eyes at him skeptically, knowing that there had to be some trick up his sleeve for him to start advancing questions like this.

After a couple of seconds of thought, Near came to the conclusion that this guy seemed...different, and obviously not as threatening as before. His bright blue eyes seemed more harmless than harmful.

"T-Tell me yours first." Near wanted to say toughly, like Beyond, but it came out more soft and timid than proposed.

The man smiled slightly and cleared his throat of the blood that dripped from his bitten tongue.

"Mello."

_Beyond would kill me if he knew that I was_ _speaking with somebody out of the clan, especially someone whose main intentions were to harm us. _Near bit his lip as he looked up at his floating companion. _But what he doesn't know won't kill him, right?_

"I am Near."

Mello smiled at the name and wanted to ask him more questions, but in a second Near was quickly walking down the street. Mello stumbled forward as he tried to catch up with him.

"Hey!" He called after him, but it was too late. Near was well down the road with the two figures, the only thing visible was his snowy mop of hair.

But Near did give one last look back at him, and for a second they shared a moment of connection before his figure disappeared from sight.

* * *

A/N: Review? I would love some feedback.

Happy Reading!

-RCD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have made plenty of revisions to the first chapter. So, for those of you who have already read it, I'd advise you to read it again.

This chapter will not make sense if you don't.

Anyways, please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You did WHAT?!" Ross screamed with his arms waving wildly.

Matt and Mello stood with their heads down and fangs biting their already bruised lips. Maybe telling Ross about this little incident was not the best idea. They could have hidden the evidence of their sporadic adventure away from him...

Well. Maybe not Matt's broken arm and Mello's profusely bleeding skull. But eh, you know.

Matt piped up softly as he clutched his aching limb close to his chest.

"We thought that he would be an easy kill. We were just bored Ross. We didn't know that we would-"

"-get our asses handed to us." Mello grumbled.

Ross gripped the bridge of his nose out of irritability. "What on earth _happened_? You two have been gone for days!"

Matt huffed through his nose. "Shit Ross. Shit happened." The redhead shot a glare at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. "But it was **his **fault. **He** couldn't keep his dick in his pants. **He** wanted a piece of ass before we came back to base."

Mello growled lowly and shot a look at his companion. "What do you mean it was MY fault? You are JUST as guilty and were JUST as horny as I was Matt."

Matt crossed his working arm over his broken one and looked away. "Well **you** were the main one who wanted to fuck the angel brat." The redhead tried his best to hide his jealousy. "You always dreamed of getting your grubby little hands on him."

Mello's cheeks burned immensely, and his eyes were screaming that they were ready to kill.

"THOSE WORDS NEVER CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH!"

"BUT THEY WERE IMPLIED! YOU WERE LOOKING AT HIM LIKE HE WAS A PIECE OF MEAT, YOU PEDOPHILE!"

"SAYS THE GUY WHO HAD A HARD ON EVEN AFTER HE GOT HIS ASS WHOOPED, YOU FUCKING MASOCHIST!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABO-"

"**SHUT. UP.**" Ross exclaimed, his teeth gritted in an offset fever that put Mello and Matt back into their places.

The burly man sighed loudly, then walked over to his computer desk and sat down haughtily, his back facing the two nightwalkers.

"...you couldn't have picked members of a clan that are _less_ formidable to mess with?" Ross clenched his teeth even tighter, his jaw quivering at the contrasting tension. He tapped on his computer mouse repetitively, clicking nothing, and staring off into space.

"You idiots just had to mess with our vowed enemies. Enemies that could potentially take us all _OUT_." He slammed on his computer mouse, breaking it into a bunch of tiny pieces. The man carelessly wiped the mess to the ground, the sound of plastic on carpet very audible in the wavering silence.

Mello was the first to break the silence. "Well, they are everybody's enemies Ross."

Matt nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. They aren't just ours. And it was hard to distinguish that they were 'oh-so' powerful. Their aura felt weak and-"

A low chuckle stopped him mid-sentence. Matt and Mello swallowed thickly.

"You do realize that this is the third time you both have managed to fuck us over."

A thick, intoxicating silence filled the air, so much that you could almost chew the atmosphere. Neither Matt nor Mello dared to break it.

Suddenly, the man got up sharply and stood in front of the two shaking vampires with piercing eyes.

"I cannot risk the final members of my clan to be in danger because of you two any longer. The first couple of times that you almost managed to get us all **killed** were not nearly as serious as this. You messed with Near, a vampire who has more power than all of us combined. And the fact that Beyond was there with him..."

Ross shivered violently. "That son of a bitch is already crazy as it is. When he regains his strength, there is no question that he will come and finish his kill."

He sneered, showing off his sharp canines. "Or _kills_, I should say."

The burly man then crossed his arms behind his back. "So, for the safety of my clan and for the future of us all, you two will no longer be a part of this family."

Matt's eyes shot open. This was not happening. This was NOT happening.

"B-But where will we go Ross?!" He cried in a pleading fashion. "Nobody wants to take us in! Y-You were the only one who was willing!"

Mello put his hand on Matt's shoulder to try and calm him down, already accepting defeat, but the redhead shook off the gesture and continued fighting.

"Come on! One more shot Ross, please!" Tears sprung to the boy's eyes.

His voice suddenly went down to a cold whisper.

"Y-You _know_ that we will die out there on our own Ross." More tears began to roll down Matt's face. "V-Vampires can't _live_ without clans, you fucking _know that_."

After a couple minutes, Ross let out a heavy sigh, and then looked down at the two vampires.

"Get your stuff, and get out."

* * *

Near sauntered side to side as he gazed up at the morning sky, pondering things not of importance.

He was suppose to be studying for his classes, but the purpled and orange hued sky seemed to call him forth like a trance.

Just like that blonde's blue eyes.

Near groaned loudly. _Oh, not again..._

It has been a few hours since the incident.

The incident that made the young boy a little uneasy whenever he thought back to it.

It wasn't the fact that he almost got tormented by the two conniving vampires, nor that he spoke to somebody outside of the clan.

It wasn't even that it took almost three hours for him to find his way back home.

No, it was the fact that he found the one named Mello extremely attractive.

Sure, he had the antics of a molester during his bloodthirsty fever, but after he got thrown to the curb by Beyond, he seemed to fall back into this fugue state that seemed more kind than threatening to Near.

His beautiful blue eyes were humble, yet so entrancing. The sharp features of his face resembled that of a male model, and Near couldn't seem to forget that boy's smile either. The one that set off a spark that shot through Near's body...

The small boy could feel his cheeks heat up immensely. He never felt like this towards anybody. This feeling is foreign, almost sickening.

Near scoffed at himself.

"What is wrong with me?" He sighed. He wasn't use to these emotions. He didn't like them at all.

The boy looked down at his hands as if they had the answer, then after getting no reply, the boy shook his head and stood up swiftly.

Maybe some music will get him out of this stupid state.

Near padded his socked feet across the marble floor of his room, past the giant vanity bed and towering shelves of endless upon endless amounts of books.

And yet, Near has read every last one of them.

Because here at base, there was no TV, or phones, or electronics of any kind, so there was not much else for him to do. Such technology was prohibited.

Why, you ask? Well, because in the Macabre Family, there was no tolerance for the corruption of one's mind. The Macabre Family was full of scholars, leaders, highly intelligent artists, killers, and fiends. Education was everything. There was no room for fun. Only studying and learning, learning and studying...

And Near didn't mind that one bit. Not like he's ever been exposed to anything else, so he couldn't necessarily compare his life to that of a 'normal' vampire, but he was quite comfortable with it. He actually looked forward to learning new things and strengthening his power.

His favorite thing to do the most though, was playing his piano.

Once reaching the white porcelain instrument, the snowy-haired boy sat himself down on the white plush seat. He placed his feet correctly on the pedals, then dabbled a melodic chord to warm up his phalanges.

After he felt that he was ready, Near closed his eyes and began playing Piano Sonata No. 1 in F minor, by Ludwig Van Beethoven.

His favorite.

The music vibrated ominously in the large marble room. It seemed as though the melodic sound painted Near's white furniture, walls, ceiling and floor a wash of color. You could get lost in the sound, and that's exactly what Near wanted.

His fingers flew across the piano effortlessly, his mind elsewhere, lost in the realm of sound.

He didn't need worldly technology to help him escape. All he needed was this, and only this. All of his worries and stress were practically leaving his soul. He felt so light and airy, like he could fly away.

Well. He could, but that's not the point.

After his song was dying down to the ending chords, the boy lowered his head as if giving grace to the song's diminishing presence.

He was coming down from his high, and it was always panging to come back to reality.

After playing the final key, a slow clap snapped Near out of his daze.

"That was good." A monotone voice muttered. "You were a little sharp, however."

Near gulped.

"S-Sorry L." He practically squeaked. It was very rare for L to come out of his study room, nevertheless to come see Near. The disheveled-haired man stood at the large doorway, wearing his signature black slacks, white-collared shirt and loosened tie. His feet were always bare, and Near came to the conclusion that it helped L better grip the ground when he walked. (The floors were always polished to a T, causing some minor accidents.)

It was quiet for a brief moment, and then the tall, leering man walked casually towards the wide-eyed boy. Near felt like his still heart was beating again.

"I heard what happened." L finally said as he seated himself besides Near.

"Oh..." The young boy lowered his head in shame. Of course he did. Everybody somehow knew.

He was not suppose to be out that night, nevertheless with Beyond. Although they were just hungry and were craving a nice hot meal, that would have been no exception if they asked to go hunt for some food. So, they decided to sneak out.

This is strictly against Macabre's Code of Conduct, mind you.

L positioned his hands on the piano's keys daintily, then looked up at the ceiling ponderously before playing a C chord.

"I believe that there is no such tolerance for you and Beyond's actions." He went up several octaves, making Near's ears perk up irritably. L went on, continuing the noise.

"You two better be lucky that you did not run into stronger gentlemen. You two were so weak, you were barely able to fend for yourselves."

Near watched L's stony face, not noticing any emotion hidden behind his words.

"Macabre does not teach dummies, Near. We teach smart individuals, and train them to be the best that they can be-"

L lowered the octave, giving Near's ears a break.

"-so that they can go throughout this world being the greatest. So that one day, they will take my place, ultimately to-"

"-surpass you." Near chimed under his breath. L nodded his head, then ended his chord progression.

"That is right." L exhaled through his nose softly. "And you are my star student. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you Near. As for Beyond..."

The man shook his head, then placed his thumb on his bottom lip. "So, to reiterate myself, we do not teach bad influences, and we most certainly do not tolerate leaving the safety of the base to grab a quick meal." The vampire looked down and began dabbling on the B# key with his pinky finger. "You could have risked the safety of the clan, you know. If you ran into somebody that was not from the Ordinances- those hooligans -and instead somebody from a greater hierarchy, then you would have risked our safety."

Near nodded his head sadly.

The raven-haired man shook his own, then relinquished his finger from the key. "This is why we do not travel at night, especially in such a small number like two."

He continued. "I should punish you, so that I know you will not do something this idiotic again."

Near lifted his head up slightly, so that his large, gray eyes met L's black ones. He resembled that of a kicked puppy.

"But?" The boy muttered softly.

L tried his best not to say 'awe'. Instead, he sighed softly and ran his fingers through Near's hair.

"But, I believe that you know well of your faults." L got up easily, then sauntered his way towards the door.

"However, you and Beyond are not allowed out today. Someone will bring your meals up to your rooms. I should not see you in the halls, study rooms, nor combat training facilities."

Near nodded his head in understanding. "Yes sir."

"Alright then." L gave the boy one last look before walking out the door.

"Wait!" Near called to L. The raven man back pedaled to the doorway.

The snowy-haired boy looked down at his fingers, not knowing if this was a question that he should be asking. "You're not going to seek out revenge or anything against the two from last night, right?"

L stood there for a moment, and the boy feared that the answer would be yes.

"Of course not."

Near let out a sigh of relief.

L rolled his eyes at just the thought of the irrelevant clan. "I would never waste my time fooling around with the Ordinances. Such imbeciles." The tall man then walked back to his study, mumbling 'damned hooligans' under his breath.

Near quirked a smile.

* * *

Reviews are lovely.

Happy Reading,

-RCD


End file.
